


No Name

by Kajune



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Recovery, Tragedy, Trauma, protective Izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo gets kidnapped and doesn't come back the same. Friends and family fight to help him recover, but will Ikebukuro's strongest ever regain his old self amidst building problems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as a random, aimless idea back in February 2015. Finally though, I've got a major plot for it. Hope you all enjoy~

Shizuo bites his lower lip when a hand begins pulling at his belt. The blood leaking its way down from the abused flesh only adds to the pool underneath the man, whose head had been smashed onto the hard floor...repeatedly. It takes a lot to damage Shizuo, so all the bruises given from head to toe were brutal, or at least bad enough to make him feel pain, feel dizziness and feel a sense of weakness he's not known for much of his life.

The combination of such rare feelings puts him entirely under the enemy's control, able to resist only with a few grunts and weak punches, the latter often resulting in further torment.

As large hands continue to pull at his wrecked uniform, Shizuo recalls the moment he parted from his colleagues after work, and from what little he remembers afterwards, it's clear he was ambushed by whatever gang has him surrounded now.

Little he can see in such a dark place, the edges of the room completely in shadow with the sole light source being the sun's reflected rays. It's late at night, he's already tired thanks to a long list nasty clients and if that's not enough to upset him, then the feeling of the night's breeze finally touching his skin after much pulling and tearing at his signature outfit will do the trick.

Shizuo is trying not to cry, is fighting not to show more weakness to the group staring down at him with generally delighted expressions. He's too sore to blame anyone for this, and too tempted to just knock away invading hands to pay attention to any thoughts, any assumptions, even more when the enemy ruffles him up some more with each defiant act.

He's scared, truly is for the first time in years. To be the victim and not the guilty attacker is an occurrence he's only ever thought about lightly in passing. To finally be at the mercy of someone, just makes him wish he was in fact...dreaming.

Sinister laughs fill the room, mixed with different tones and by now Shizuo is certain a woman is among them. There's one muscular guy, large and probably bigger than Simon, who's been doing most of the knocking about of Shizuo's form. A few other guys are watching too, and there's probably more but as stated Shizuo is far too gone to worry.

It's growing obvious what they intend to do to him next, the realization dawning on him from the moment they started removing his clothes. The idea of a man taking another man is not entirely foreign to him, but he's never considered it pleasant by any means. It sounds disgusting, as he told Erika when the otaku first presented the notion to him. It doesn't help that the non-consensual version is about to be done upon him.

His pride will be shattered should this carry on.

He so badly wants to apologize to Kasuka for being this weak, this helpless and with no means of escaping. He's terrified and judging by the increase in laughter this is visible on his face.

He never imagined ending up like this one day. He never thought it possible. He didn't think anyone could overthrow him this easily, yet here he is, lying defenseless on concrete with men touching his bare skin in ways that make him feel increasingly hot and nauseous. It satisfies him not that a woman is watching the whole event.

The situation is aggravated when the woman's voice, one stern and yet with a hint of amusement, orders one of the men standing by his head to do something, precisely...

"Prepare the drug."

The next few hours is endured without ever losing consciousness.


	2. Hospital

Kadota is close to slipping into dreamland when his phone rings, the catchy melody knocking him back into proper sitting posture at record speed. Groaning, partly because of the shock and that he was feeling grumpy just before, Kadota sends one hand searching his trouser pocket without cracking a single eye open.

The driver of the van, Togusa, has taken the lack of occupants as a chance to sleep in the backseat, and unlike his friend, the alarm didn't startle him. When Kadota presses the green button, Togusa's eyes have only begun opening, with his body still in the awfully comfortable position it had entered nearly an hour earlier.

Not knowing who is calling, Kadota keeps himself calm until he hears a rather frantic voice from the other end.

"Kadota-kun! Kadota-kun! Are you there!?"

Now, Togusa finds himself in no position to stay relaxed, nor does Kadota, who snaps his eyes open upon hearing the unusually loud call from Shinra. Unless it's a matter about Celty, the doctor has never let his mouth explode.

Some part of Kadota tells him this _isn't_ about Celty.

Then what?

"Ah."

He says, since he's still feeling the after-effects of a rude awakening. Behind him, Togusa is intently listening.

"You need to come to Ikebukuro Hospital as soon as possible!"

Kadota pulls the phone away from his ear, the screeching of his friend getting louder with each syllable. Togusa takes this as a sign of danger, not because he can properly hear the whole statement, but nothing about the caller's voice doesn't imply trouble. Kadota meanwhile doesn't waste time to reply, instead hits the red button and turns to face the other.

Just one look and an agreement is made.

Almost as swiftly as a parkour master's movements, Togusa slips from the back and into his seat.

They simultaneously glance at the manga store to the left, and when they still see no sign of the otaku duo, they decide it's best not to keep waiting. As Togusa starts the engine, the current destination being the place Shinra wants them to be, Kadota himself texts a message to the duo out of sympathy, telling them where to find him.

Though not yet why.

Had the police been around, the van would've been stopped with how fast it's going.

* * *

He knows it's bad to show panic in a hospital, learned this through experience and has spent hours trying to remind himself not to overreact. He fails somewhat at this task when he storms the hospital and draws in a few pair of eyes from nurses and patients alike.

Near the counter, he is relieved to see Shinra, not in his usual white coat but something more casual, likely out of fear the surrounding staff will question his identity.

Shinra pouts upon seeing the two, both running and seemingly about to run into him.

"You didn't wait for me to tell you the room number!"

Shinra complains, as he rushes them towards the elevator. They're drawing more eyes, but none of them really care when what seems to be a really big matter is clouding their thoughts.

"You told me to hurry, so I came."

Kadota reasons, but this only gets him a larger frown. The three stand panting as the elevator takes them up, to what Kadota sees according to the buttons is floor number 4. No words are exchanged during the journey, and when the doors 'ding' and open for them, Togusa is practically left behind when Shinra grabs his friend by the hand and races off, nearly knocking a man over with papers in his hands.

Shinra opens the door to one of the patient rooms, and once a foot inside he slows his pace, back into regular walking, yet it is during this very moment that Kadota feels terrified, more so than when he jumped out of the van, unsure of what he was to expect and now beginning to feel he doesn't want to know.

Inside, there are a couple of people he knows, but the one that catches his eyes the most is the one on the bed, clearly out cold.

Wires...nearly everywhere.

Kadota stops just within view of the patient, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, the sight before him never to occur even in his wildest dreams. He's learned all too well that this person can never be taken down, not by illness nor bullets. It's what makes him worry little for this person, who, unlike others, has a very effective means of protecting himself.

But what he sees here blows all that away.

Lying on the bed, bruised, broken and bandaged almost everywhere, is Shizuo.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

As much as he cannot believe his eyes, the same applies to the rest, each one not looking at all pleased with what exists before them. Togusa expresses no less shock when he finally arrives, two minutes later.

Beaten and broken, incredibly so, so much that an ordinary person would be dead. He looks dead, Kadota would've called him dead if not for the beeping on the monitor, and the very faint raise of the other's chest. He's barely recognizable, his face gravely mutilated by whatever happened to him.

"Shizuo..."

Tom, the patient's boss, utters, sadness evident in his voice as he looks on, takes a step forward, but doesn't nothing else.

There is nothing he can do.

Then a thought crosses Kadota's mind: why isn't Shizuo in the ER?

When Kadota voices this question, Shinra, without looking away from their mutual friend, answers.

"The ER is a bit full at the moment. They said a bus full of people got caught in an explosion."

Kadota finally remembers this. He actually didn't want to leave the safety of his home this morning, not after the tragic news reached his ears that a bus full of tourists blew up. It unnerved him, but his two excited friends begged him to come out. The cause of the explosion...is unknown.

The solemn expression on Shinra's face discourages Kadota from asking more, but anything said by the underground doctor is better than staring at what's left of Shizuo. No doubt there's a number of broken bones, maybe even severe internal bleeding, but unless the ER of Ikebukuro Hospital can take him in, the state of his high school friend isn't going to improve.

Just how bad the situation is and how bad it is to those standing witness is noticeable from the thickness of the air, the gloom on everyone's faces and the silence threatened only by the (hopefully) continuous beeping of the heart monitor.

It's so depressing, Kadota is tempted to throw up.

Nothing really happens until one of the guests takes his eyes off the bedridden patient and announces, "Oh, the nurse is back."

All eyes shift to the young-looking woman clad in white, as she calmly approaches Shizuo with layers of soaked towels. It doesn't appear to be water, otherwise she would have been in the bathroom connected to this room. Kadota is tempted to ask how many times she's entered and what precisely is she now applying to Shizuo's skin.

However, Togusa does him the favor out of his own growing curiosity.

"What is she doing?"

Shinra signs. Tom's head drops. Varona and a familiar woman's heads perk up, indicating they either recently arrived or were simply not told the answer. The other guest, Chikage, keeps his head low.

"Doctors found Shizuo-kun covered in gasoline."

Togusa gasps as Kadota stares on at his friend, both men horrified at the news. Tom's face darkens a little more from hearing it again, while his female bodyguard remains stoic. The brunette standing by the seated Chikage also vocally expresses her shock.

To be honest, Shizuo's condition is better than it was, Shinra notes. The nurse silently listening and silently doing her job agrees. She just needs to make absolutely certain this poor patient doesn't suddenly catch fire.

After the nurse leaves, taking with her the towels and the echoing sound of her shoes, the people still inside continue to await for a sign of good fortune without passing another word among each other, none daring to speak out depressing news knowing they are not yet able to say anything positive about the situation. In their hearts they can simply pray the man resting definitely out cold on the bed before them recovers.

Kadota can't seem to tell if coming now was better than coming later, that Shinra's eagerness to have close friends gathered went off a little too soon. To know that Shizuo's going to be okay than to stand drenched in fear over whether he may not at any second, might have been a better choice.

But Kadota is already here and Shinra probably couldn't wait to tell everyone, couldn't keep holding in his great feeling of panic upon learning himself what had become of Shizuo.

It's understandable, when considering it this way.

Though far too hard to swallow.

When Kadota's phone suddenly buzzes, he ignores it.

 

 


End file.
